


Hide N' Seek

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, Laughter, M/M, Multi, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton’s silly mood is infectious and he gets everyone to play a tickly game of hide and seek [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! LEE MOOD IS OVERRIDING THE DEPRESSION HELL YES
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

There was only one thing more exciting than a chase before a tickle monster attack.

Hiding from a tickle monster attack.

Sitting still, knowing if you’re spotted you’ll be tickled until you can’t breathe? Hiding and watching as the tickler passes by?

It was exhilarating. 

It was even more exhilarating because of WHO was the tickle monster this time.

“Better hide, little lees.” Patton cooed. 

Patton was a known tickler, and was known to get so caught up in a lee’s laughter, to just keep going for hours. Whoever was caught FIRST was going to have one Hell of a time.

Better hide well.

The three bolted for their hiding spots, giggles and silliness lighting up the atmosphere.

Usually Logan would never participate in these things, but Patton’s silly mood as Thomas’ heart radiated throughout the entire mind palace with a rather contagious effect. 

Besides, if he didn’t hide, Patton would get him anyway. 

Might as well try to evade that… right?

Oh who was he kidding? Even Logan needed a chance to let loose and have fun every once in a while. And if his professionalism comes into question he can just say Patton’s silly mood was to blame.

Logan didn’t catch where the other two had run off to, not that he needed to. He calculated the perfect hiding spot.

Underneath the bathroom cabinets.

With the door shut, Patton would be hesitant to enter a restroom in fear of intruding on someone’s privacy. Underneath the cabinets allows for minimal sight from a standing position. And Patton’s fear of spiders keeps him away from any small nooks and crannies a spider might spin a web in.

It was perfect!

Logan made his way to the bathroom and slid himself under the cabinets. It was tighter than he expected and he couldn’t move much, but it worked.

Logan steadied his breathing (the excitement was building up (not that he would admit he was enjoying this)) and listened for Patton’s counting to be over.

“47… 48… 49… 50! Ready or not here I come!”

Logan suppressed his growing smile. He was NOT enjoying this. That would be childish.

Logan bit his lip as he heard Patton’s footsteps grow louder. 

“Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!” Patton sang, giggling through his words.

Logan put his hand over his mouth to, uh… steady breathing. NOT because he was close to giggling himself.

Due to the lack of laughter and yelling, Patton was yet to find anybody. 

Just don’t be the first!

Eek! The footsteps are louder.

Logan heard the bathroom door open. 

“Anyone here?”

God he was so close! And if he caught him… Logan was gonna get tickled to pieces!

Logan felt giggles bubbling up, but repressed them to remain quiet.

“I see a foot sticking out~”

Logan flinched. 

Crap! His foot was partially exposed.

Logan tried to wiggle out from under the cabinets, as usually this would lead to the lee’s attempt at escape but-

“Nu-uh. You’re staying right there!”

Patton sat on Logan’s ankle and began removing his shoe.

Logan couldn’t get out!

Soon he felt fingers skittering over his soles.

He couldn’t even hope to hold back, he was already so giddy from the game.

“Pfftahahahahahahahaha! Nohoho- wahahahahait!”

“Why I’d know that laugh anywhere. Is that you, Logi?”

“Yehehehehehehes!” Logan wiggled as much as he could, but was pretty much stuck as Patton played with his ever sensitive sole. “Yohohohou fohohohound mehehe- sohoho stahahahahap!”

“Not a chance, cutie pie. This is too cute to resist! I love tickling your tickly toes.” Patton squeezed Logan’s toe for emphasis, making him squeal embarrassingly loud.

“Nohohohot thehehe tohohoes!”

“Yes the toes!” Patton wiggled a finger under one of Logan’s toes, turning Logan’s giggling into desperate cackles.

“NOHOHOHOHO!”

The cabinets creaked and moaned at Logan’s thrashing beneath them. Patton seemed to take notice.

“Alright, let’s get you out of there before the cabinets give up.”

Patton pulled on Logan’s ankle and dragged him out from under the cabinets.

He was already pink in the face with a huge grin plastered across, and Patton was grinning for a different reason.

“N-Now that you’ve found me- you should p-probably find the others.” Logan coughed and fixed his askew glasses. 

“Not yet, teach. You’re too ticklish and adorable for me to not try at least one more spot!”

Before Logan could ask what spot, Patton shot his hands to Logan’s ribs.

“Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!”

Logan bucked and let out deep belly laughs. His hands found Patton’s wrists but did not push him away.

Patton smiled. Tickling him while he was stuck was pretty funny, but now he got to see Logan’s smile.

His skewed glasses framed his pink face and watery eyes perfectly. His hair was messy from the thrashing, and tears of mirth stained the upper collar of his shirt. 

Beyond it all, though, was his monumental smile showing true joy.

Patton softened as his fingers found their way between bones and across tickle spots that he knew by heart.

Light scratches at the third rib from the bottom?

“NAHA! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE- WAHAHAIT!”

Soft flutters second from the top?

“P-Pahahahahahahatton! Nohohohohoho!”

Squeezing the bottom rib?

Logan snorted at that and fell back into deep belly laughter.

Patton felt his heart burst. Seeing him happy… hearing his laughter- the sound of pure joy?! All too much. He felt like he could just melt right then and there.

For the sake of his heart’s solid state… he stopped.

Logan went limp, panting and giggling with a beat red face.

Quick! Before you die of cuteness!

“That was adorable, Lo-Lo. Now I’m off to find the others!” Patton pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before taking off.

Logan looked at his phone. Wow, he only tickled him for 20 minutes. Usually it’s longer.

Logan just laid back, catching his breath and listening for the next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Patton started counting Roman had bolted.

Where to hide? Where to go?

Hm… Where’s the last place Patton would think to look for me?

Ding!

Virgil’s room!

Roman ran to Virgil’s room and lightly closed the door so as not to tip off Patton.

Okay… where IN Virgil’s room to hide?

Roman eyed his surroundings. 

Dark. Very dark. And that was with the lights on!

Roman ran and pushed himself under Virgil’s bed. The place smelled vaguely of makeup and sadness.

He waited there for a while, anxiously awaiting Patton’s tickly onslaught. 

The anticipation was making him giddy, but he attributed that to Patton’s contagious silliness.

After a while he heard laughter. 

Yes! Not the first one found! Seems it was Logan this time around. 

It was nice to listen to. He could imagine what was happening based on the laughter he heard. When it was loud and shrieky it was his foot and toes. When it was deep and happy it was his ribs. Roman smiled to himself, imagining the mind palace nerd laughing himself hoarse. It was a nice thought.

Wait… it got quiet.

That meant Patton was on the prowl again.

Roman bit his lip and scooched further back under the bed.

He didn’t have to wait long before Patton came in.

“Anyone home?”

Roman held back a squeak as he saw Patton’s feet step into the room.

He was getting the pre-tickle titters. He had to hold a hand to his mouth to keep from giggling.

“I wonder… if someone’s hiding under the bed!”

Roman shrieked as Patton peeked under the bed with an eager grin.

“I see a ticklish little lee!”

“Noho- nohoho yohohou dohohon’t!” Roman giggled before squealing as Patton pulled him out from under the bed.

Roman soon found himself on his back looking up at Patton who was wiggling his fingers.

He felt his face go red at the sight.

“Fitting the prince goes a regal red before giggling himself silly.” Patton cooed.

Roman covered his face at the wiggling fingers, giggling incessantly. Usually he’d be a bit more bold, but damn, Patton’s silliness was making him a little ball of giggles.

“Awww, you’re so cute I can’t stand it! Guess that’s why I’m crouched?” 

Roman laughed a lot more than he normally would at that joke. He laughed even more when Patton’s wiggling fingers descended upon his ribs.

“Pahahahahahahahatton-”

“Yes, that’s my name, Ro!”

“Ihihihit tihihihihihihickles!”

Patton snickered. “That’s kinda the point there, kiddo. Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton grinned as Roman squealed at the verbal teasing. 

“Nohoho- wahahait!”

“I think it’s time we go to your tickle spot~”

“DOHON’T!” Roman bit his lip as Patton sloooooowly raised his arms and pinned them against the floor, stretching his underarms taut.

Roman couldn’t help but laugh, knowing what was about to happen. He could practically feel it already.

Patton sat back, giggling hard at the sight. He wasn’t touching Roman but Roman was laughing. 

Adorable!

“I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna getcha!” Patton giggled and slowly reached his wiggling fingers to Roman’s underarm.

“Nohohohoho- dohohohon’t dohoho ihihihit!” Roman tittered. 

Patton stuck out his tongue and dove his eager fingers towards their target.

Roman’s arms immediately ripped themselves from Patton’s grip and slammed down.

The poor prince bucked and exploded into loud uncontrollable laughter.

“PAHAHAHAT- NOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!”

Patton soaked in the scene.

Roman’s facial hue resembled his sash. He wore a huge bright grin, befitting a prince. A the little crinkle in his eyes showing true happiness made Patton squeal from adoration.

And all Patton had to do to bring this out was wiggle his fingers riiiiiight there. 

With his fingers close to his chest, he could feel every laugh, chuckle, and giggle. He could feel him shake with laughter. It was wonderful.

Oh- his laughter went silent. 

Patton relented, letting the prince breathe again. He softly rubbed Roman’s lower ribs, a barely ticklish spot that was more soothing to the royal aspect rather than hysterical.

After a moment of Roman catching his breath, he looked at Patton with a fond smile. “I assume you’re off to find our shadowling next?”

“You assume right!” Patton cheered before pressing a kiss to Roman’s nose and hauling himself off the floor. “You sit and rest, I have a son to find!”

Roman just chuckled and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil had fled to a kind of unfair spot.

There was a reason everyone compared him to a cat. Well MANY reasons, but his ability to perch up high was one of them.

Virgil was currently in the cabinet above the fridge, too high for everyone else.

He was really.. REALLY feeling the effects of Patton’s contagious silliness.

Logan explained it earlier… Laughter isn’t only Patton’s department, surprisingly it’s also Virgil’s, as laughter is sometimes due to anxiety, panic, or nervousness.

And this game where they all had to hide from the evil tickle monster and if they’re found get to have all their tickle spots tickled to pieces? You can imagine the giddiness it provokes.

Virgil had both hands over his mouth to keep in the giggles bubbling up in his chest.

Most people wouldn’t guess Virgil to be a giggly person, but unfortunately for his edgy facade, he really was. He was just used to hiding his laughter.

So this game became more of a ‘how long can Virgil hold in his laughter before it gives him away’ kind of game.

The time passed rather quickly once Logan was found as Virgil could listen to what was happening. He could imagine Logan’s cute I’m-trying-not-to-laugh face as Patton danced his fingers over his ribs.

He could tell when he got his feet- the screams of laughter were enough of a clue.

And when he got Roman he could tell exactly what spot he went for first: ribs. Most likely a build up to the underarms which came next with screams and cackles.

But then… Roman’s laughter died down.

And then there was one.

Now Patton was on the hunt for him specifically.

The thought made giggles start bubbling up again.

Damn the silly mood!!!

“Oh Virgil~ Where are you?”

Virgil prayed he didn’t hear the squeak he just emitted.

“I guess I’ll just practice my puns since nooooooo one’s here.”

Oh no.

“I’m reading a book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down!“

Virgil snickered and slapped a hand to his mouth.

“A slice of apple pie is $2.50 in Jamaica and $3.00 in the Bahamas. These are the pie rates of the Caribbean.“

Virgil let out a few giggles at that one. Why did he have to love puns so much!?

“Did you hear the news? FedEx and UPS are merging. They’re going to go by the name Fed-Up from now on.“

Virgil snorted and burst into giggles.

—

Patton grinned. He eyed the cabinet above the fridge, pouring out adorable giggles from a familiar someone hiding away.

“Someone’s got a case of the giggles. I haven’t even touched you yet!” Patton giggled to himself, smiling wide at the situation. Virgil was an interesting case when it came to laughter. Most would think he doesn’t laugh much, and he tries not to. But Virgil was actually a really giggly person. You just had to get him going and then he couldn’t stop.

Now… how to get him down…

Idea!

Patton left the room to fetch his two previous victims.

—

“You guys know the plan?” Patton whispered to Roman and Logan.

“Anything to get our giggly little stormcloud down.”

Logan crouched down, allowing Patton to get on his shoulders. He stood which let Patton be eye level with the top of the fridge.

Roman snapped his finger and-

A small King Charles Spaniel Puppy was in his arms. He handed it to Patton who grinned.

“Knock knock, Virgey.” Patton held the dog in one hand and opened the cabinet.

Virgil squeaked and covered his giant smile.

“I have a friend that’s gonna help you down!”

With that, Patton let the puppy onto the fridge who immediately scurried to Virgil and began licking his face and neck.

Logan let Patton down while Virgil began squealing and giggling. He crawled out of the cabinet, his shoulders scrunched up high to keep the dog from licking his ticklish neck.

He fell forward onto the mattress Roman had conjured for him.

Virgil looked up to see Logan holding the puppy with Roman and Patton grinning down at him.

Virgil put a hand to his mouth to keep the nervous giggles inside.

“Well somebody sure is giggly today!”

“C-Cahan’t hehelp it!” Virgil put both hands over his mouth to hold back the impending giggle fit.

“And knowing the tickle monster is about to tickle you silly probably isn’t helping.” Patton grinned at Virgil’s squeaking and curling into a ball.

This was gonna tickle. A lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Patton liked to pretend he didn’t have a favorite side to tickle. But he did.

Virgil.

Seeing his edgy facade melt away into the most adorable giggles of all time was too precious for words. And Virgil was EASILY the most ticklish out of all of them.

His laughter was also the most contagious and fun to listen to. 

Patton grinned and leaned over Virgil with wiggling fingers who was laying back on the mattress with a huge wobbly smile.

“I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha Virgey.”

“Noooooo.” Virgil whined and covered his face.

Without another moment of hesitation, Patton dropped to his knees and dove his wiggling fingers for Virgil’s sides.

The youngest side yipped and squealed before descending into happy laughter.

“Pahahahahahat nohohohoho!”

“Pat, yes! A cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie coo!” Patton skittered his fingers all over Virgil’s ribs and sides, keeping him guessing.

Virgil squirmed and hugged himself in an effort to not push him away as he giggled and laughed beneath his tickling fingers.

Patton grinned and pulled his hands away. Virgil continued giggling uncontrollably. Adorable.

“C’mere you cutie pie.” Patton giggled and grabbed Virgil’s middle and pulled the giggly aspect into his lap, poking and prodding the side’s tummy as he did so.

Virgil immediately curled into Patton’s chest, hiding his face and giggling up a storm into Patton’s chest.

Patton was about ready to die from cuteness.

“Aww, are you hiding from the tickle monster?”

Virgil didn’t answer, just kept giggling.

“Well, the tickle monster knows about a veeeery ticklish tummy nearby~” Patton grinned at Virgil’s whine of protest.

Patton was surprised when Virgil slowly lifted up his shirt with an embarrassed blush. 

Wow, he was really craving tickles.

“Why thank you, Virgil, you made this so much easier!”

Virgil looked up at Patton with excited eyes.

“Gotcha!” Patton dove his fingers to Virgil’s belly and began skittering and wiggling his fingers over the sensitive skin. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! A cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!”

Virgil shrieked and burst into hysterical laughter. He laid back in Patton’s arms, kicking his feet and squirming from side to side as helpless laughter poured from his lips.

“Nohohohohoho! Ihit tihihihickles! Ahahaha- Pahahahat! Nahahahaha!” 

Patton had to hold back a squeal of adoration. Virgil tossed his head back against Patton’s chest, letting Patton see his radiant smile. Soon he found himself laughing along with Virgil. Man his laughter was contagious!

Patton could’ve stayed like that forever. Tickling Virgil’s belly and listening to his adorable laughter… it was so perfect. And Virgil had a lot of endurance.

It was just amazing…

“Uh, Pat. You might wanna let him go. You’ve been tickling him for 45 minutes.” 

Patton looked up to see Roman looking down at him with a grin. It had been that long? He must’ve spaced out listening to that beautiful laughter.

He looked at Virgil who was beat red, sweaty, and tired. 

“Oh, goodness, my bad!” Patton released Virgil who fell forward and went limp on the mattress. “You’re just too much fun to tickle, kiddo!”

Virgil gave a lazy thumbs up as he panted.

“You all did a great job hiding.” Patton sat back and smiled as Logan entered to check on Virgil. “That was a lot of fun.”

“Next time I won’t be hiding in Virgil’s room. It was so dark!” Roman chuckled.

Virgil shot his head up and glared. “You went into my room?!”

“Uh… maybe?”

Virgil growled and grabbed Roman’s ankle, yanking on it to make Roman fall. Before Roman cold process what happened, Virgil began raking his fingers across Roman’s soles.

Roman immediately shrieked and descended into laughter. He pounded at the floor.

“IHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY!”

“Do not go into my room again!” Virgil snapped, though his smile made it clear he was just playing.

Patton giggled to himself, watching the scene unfold. Logan chuckled and sat next to him with a smile.

“You somehow are always able to project a playful aura across us.” Logan began. “It’s… nice. Nice to just unwind and… laugh.”

Patton giggled and hugged Logan tight.

“Thanks, Lo-Lo.” He retracted. “I think it’s important for everyone to laugh now and again.

“You know, you’re the only one who hasn’t been tickled.” Logan smirked and Patton’s sudden pinkish.

“Not now, I wanna see how this ends.” Patton pointed at Virgil and Roman who were now tussling and rolling across the kitchen floor in a one-on-one tickle fight.

“Agreed.”


End file.
